


Happy New Year

by ziallshire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Artist Zayn, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gay, High School, Liam in school band, M/M, New Years, Niall is bi, WIP, Work In Progress, dorky louis, gay af, harry is an arse, larry stylinson - Freeform, minor ziam, one direction - Freeform, sort of cute, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallshire/pseuds/ziallshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is content with having four best friends and just living his life. Dropping negativity in his life. But maybe sometimes what you think is negativity could really come to use in the end.</p><p>Or where Louis is kind of dorky and his ex best friend/crush, Harry, moves into his neighborhood and he thinks its karma and God out to get him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating this frequently. This is based on an actual real life event that happened to me, minus the crush part. But yay Happy New Year to me, hopefully you'll all enjoy this fic!!

5…4…3…2…1

“Happy New Year!” “Cheers to a new year”  
A sloppy, drunken kiss from his best mate, Zayn knocking Louis over with laughter. Louis just couldn’t believe how fast time was going by. Just yesterday it felt like him and Zayn were bumping heads on the halls at school. How fast they were growing older was beyond him. Before he knows it, he’ll be graduating high school and, _shit_ , what a scary thought.

“Too a great cluster-fuck of a mess this new year shall bring!” Louis toasted, bubbling with laughter. An agreement of ‘cheers’ coming from Zayn and Niall to Louis’ toast, followed by a drink from their glasses.

Boy, what a cluster-fuck Louis just brought on to himself.

***

A groan escaped Louis’ mouth as the start of his hangover was beginning.  
  **2:00 p.m**. _Fuck._ How the hell did he sleep in so late? Louis sat up, scratching his head and wiping the drool that pooled out his mouth off his face. To the left of him was a smashed Niall sleeping uncomfortably on a bag of chips and an empty bottle of champagne being used as his teddy bear. To the right of him was a passed out Zayn with a crooked party hat on and a crushed cup under his arm. Funny how the scene may look like a grand rave party but was really just between the three of them, plus Zayn’s ‘boy-something’, Liam. No one truly knows what their story is.  But Liam lives across the street from Louis so he had walked on home after 3:00 a.m. Liam wasn’t much of a drinker, but he just wanted to make sure Zayn was safe before he went home. _Weirdos._

Louis stretched and stepped over Niall’s legs to make coffee for the boys and make some “hangover eggs”. A peek into Louis’ parents’ bedroom to ensure himself they weren’t home yet with his sisters to find the house a mess. “Phew”, Louis was relieved. They’d be home soon though. Don’t have much time. After making some eggs and coffee, waking the boys up, and eating, he’d plan on straightening things up.

“Happy New Year, Lou,” Niall said with a mouthful of eggs. Zayn hummed in agreement. “Back at you boys.” The three contently munched in silence. Zayn shot a look between Niall and Louis before sipping his coffee and breaking the silence. “Liam told me you guys have got a new neighbor. Couple houses down,”

“Yeah?” Louis was engaged. “Um, yeah. He’d friends with Liam’s step-brother, Nick.” Louis knew where this was going but was praying, (and crossing his fingers under the table) that Zayn wouldn’t say it. ‘Please don’t say it Please don’t say it Please don’t say-‘

“Harry moved in.”


	2. Back story

"Harry moved in."

"Of-fucking-course he did. Why wouldn't he? He only wants to  _ruin my life_ right?" Louis retorted, running a hand through his hair. "Lou, he's not that bad, I mean, no need to over react." Louis heard Niall perk up. He's too charismatic in this situation and Louis is about to rip his and Niall's hair straight out of their skulls. "What the hell do you mean, 1"over reacting"? I am reacting quite acceptably for this situation, thank you very much." Louis groaned. "That must be why he's always across the damn street. What a dick. I'm gonna kill him. WAIT, What if he kills me first? Jesus Chri-" "Louis, relax. He's not a psychopath." Zayn interrupted Louis' rambling. He placed his hand on Louis back and began to rub. If Louis wasn't so pissed right now, he'd probably melt into putty under Zayn's touch. He's just so calming and beautiful and,  _wow_ , Louis really is lucky to have him as a best friend. Louis sighed, "He so is a psychopath." Niall had a questioning look at that comment. "Why is he crazy? Did he kill someone? Why do you hate him?" Niall was honestly curious. Of course he wouldn't have known about Harry. Niall and Louis had met sophomore year of high school when they were paired up for a theatre project. Long after the "Harry Fiasco". Zayn on the other hand, was there since day one.

"I'll tell you why, Niall. I'll tell you how that curly haired pretty boy, cocky arse hole,-" Louis heard Zayn clear his throat with a 'get on with it' sort of look. "-Piece of shit ruined my life." 

*******

> **Going Back to the third grade,  
> **

Louis was always open minded and bright around the other kids in class. Loved making friends, was kind to everyone, made crafts for his mum, etcetera etcetera. Well one day, there was a new boy coming to school, but not in his class. Although they would only be able to see each other during recess hour, Louis made himself determined to befriend this new boy. At recess, Louis saw who must have been the new boy with a few other kids from the classes. He has curly hair mounted on top of his head with bright green eyes peaking through the strands of curls. And he giggled at many of the other students' comment. Especially the girls. Louis smiled to the boy and sent a wave, not helping how cute he thought this boy was in his head. "Hello!" Louis shouted a bit. "M'names Louis." He stuck his hand out for the other boy. "Harry Styles," the new boy,  _Harry_ , shook his hand back.    
Who knew that that name would come back to haunt the hell out Louis.

 

> **Middle School,**

Harry and Louis were both inseparable since the day they met. Partners in crime. Brothers. But I mean, Louis was kidding himself when he thought he didn't have a tiny crush on Harry, but he thought that it was normal thing. Until Seventh grade when he finally came to terms that he was gay. They were at Louis' house when the thought of being gay kept itching at Louis' mind. He had opened up to Harry about this, obviously leaving out the part that he fancied Harry because that just was not ideal. Well it wasn't ideal until Harry shrugged off Louis' confession and came back at him with a "Lou, no worries. I'm bi." "Oh." Louis simply replied. And it felt nice that they were okay. 

So they talked, and talked, and talked all night about each other and feelings about their sexuality and it was all so comforting. Louis would never have the guts to open up to anyone else with this stuff. Not his mum, or sisters, not even Zayn, who at the time was his  _second_ best friend. Louis had a kick in his stomach that kept telling him that maybe he should just admit it to Harry. Admit that he fancied him and get it over with. Harry was cool he wouldn't flip shit, right? So when it got quiet between them, he just said it. "Harry,-" "What?" "I've kind of had feelings for you for quite a while." He announced while looking in his lap. "Really?" Harry gave Louis a cheeky smile. Louis nodded and Harry said the two magical words that definitely would fuck him over in present day: "Me too." 

In eighth grade, Louis and Harry pursued to have a relationship on the down low. No one really knew about it but them two, Zayn, Harry's friend Eleanor, and Zayn's girlfriend at the time, Perrie. It was all so secretive but so fun, For the time being. The two would sneak kisses and hold hands and it was so nice, for the first week. When Harry nagged on that he wanted to come out and Louis said he wasn't ready, it seemed that Harry turned into someone else. Almost like he got bitter. Harry would poke more fun then usual at Louis. Louis didn't think much of it at the time, but it got harsher and harsher over time. Words like faggot and bitch kept being thrown. Although Harry would sometimes offer cuddles when he wasn't "busy" with other things, it got out of hand. Louis tried to fix things by buying Harry things, attempting to hold his hand publicly, anything Louis could think of. But it all came crashing when he saw Harry with someone else; a girl. 

The looks exchanged between the three were horrifying. Louis had stopped dead in his tracks, brain basically malfunctioning, mouth wide and eyes glazed over at the scene ahead. Harry with a  _girl_ , holding _her_ hand, kissing _her._ Harry spotted Louis and dropped the girl's hand. He looked like a deer in the headlights and the girl kept asking "What's the matter Harry? Who's that boy?" and Harry just shook his head in disbelief. And that was the end of that.

> **In High school,**

Louis accepted Harry's apologies but it wasn't the same. The feelings were never mutual and Louis never had the same trust as he did before. And even though they acted the same and Louis may have had some feeling left, it was never the same. 

The got better and hung out more often, but everyone knew that they weren't the same 'LouisandHarry'. The only one who would ever know the REAL truth would be Zayn. Louis only told Zayn about why it ended and the events leading up to it because he could trust Zayn and he felt far too humiliated to share this with anyone else (except for Niall, who is being told all this right now). 

Harry had joined the football team and made friends with all the snooty popular kids at school while Louis was embraced as a Thespian and joined Theatre. It was like they had fallen in their true social groups and that wasn't much of a problem.

Then they spoke less, and saw each other even less, and they never bothered to change that. Louis was content with his life and if Harry wasn't in it and he was happy, so be it. It all was too good though, how they just stopped speaking. Because on the way to a Thespian meeting with his new friend Liam, who happened to be his new neighbor as well, e bumped into o other than Harry and his new best friend, Nick Grimshaw. Louis smiled up at Harry, but before he could greet him, Harry grinned and scoffed, "Speak of the devil, why isn't it the little gay fairy." And Louis went cold, and Liam was in shock. Before anything else, Liam dragged Louis to the meeting as Louis began to shed tears. 

Liam informed Louis that Nick was his step brother and, "I knew he was a prick, but not enough to fuck with you with your friend." Louis shook his head and leaned into Liam as Liam comforted him.

And it went on. Harry and Nick and their friend kept fucking with him. Day after day after day. It never stopped. It wasn't like Louis would let it get to him. Zayn always said that weakness is what fueled those with the upper hand. Louis swears that one day, Zayn will be the next Confucius. So Louis ignored it. And he found it odd that when Harry was at Nick and Liam's house to be with Nick, he never crossed the street to fool with Louis. Never dared to in front of Liam or when Louis was with Liam the same time Harry was with Nick. Only at school. 

Then at the end of sophomore year, it just stopped. And Louis never saw Harry at school but only occasionally at Nick and Liam's, where he never even met Louis' eyes. And it was just so odd but Louis never asked questions because Harry was gone.

*******

"And now he's moved in and I swear God is out to get me. Is this how you want me to start off the year? Do you really want to challenge me this early in the year? Do you guys think its Karma for when I fucked with the ballots for Homecoming king for Zayn?" "Honestly still hate you for that." Zayn butt in. "What am I gonna do?" Louis pleaded, burrying his head in his hands. "Nothing." Niall said. Louis peaked at Niall through his fingers. "What the hell do you mean?" "Ignore him. Do nothing, say nothing. Pretend he isn't there. That's what I'd do. Nothing." 

And for once Louis agreed with Niall and pondered the idea. Doubt it'll work but why not give it a go?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is quite a lot longer than expected and I'm not a huge fan of how I wrote this but I thought I should give you background on some things. I haven't gone over it completely in the sense of grammatical errors but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm going to try to update 2-3 times a week. Stay tuned for another update!


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH FOR 2-3 TIMES A WEEK, RIGHT? I wish I had more of an excuse other than school and exams. I'm sorry I'll really try to update more frequently for those of you who actually care. 
> 
> This chapter is sort of a short filler character but I PROMISE I have plans for this. So with out further a do, the next chapter! Enjoy (~:

Louis was twisted up in his cranium, that's for sure. How could Niall suggest something so simple as 'nothing'? Especially on terms like this! How does Niall live the way he does, I mean, the boy has literally no care in the world. He can be ever so philosophical (never to a Zayn extent) yet so ever attached to his damn phone or laptop that it seems untrustworthy to take his advice. But if Zayn shrugs at the idea of 'Nothing' it mustn't be that awful, right? Like, Zayn is literally a Greek Adonis how could anything that Zayn agrees to be awful. Louis can't help to admit that he hasn't thought of (even openly, being that Zaun is fully aware of this) Zayn in a sexual way. "Friends with benefits isn't much of a bad idea, is it now Zaynie?" Louis would bat his eye lashes in a teasing, playful way only for the statement to almost immediately rejected with an instant "No", followed by Louis whining "But why?" and Zayn simply replying with "Liam." And Louis wasn't all that offended, but damn. Zayn will reject Louis but not openly say the words "Liam is my boyfriend"? 

"Nothing..." Louis says to himself and Niall hums in response. "Exactly. Nothing. Just sit back, relax, and watch what Harry does while you could care less." Nial shoves more eggs in his mouth. "And if he doesn't?" "Well isn't that what you want?" Niall questions and Louis shuts his mouth. He looks at Zayn who's been awfully quiet, and there he has it. Zayn knows what Louis really wants. _An apology_. Although Louis says and does want nothing to do with Harry, 'cause after all he's much better with out, deep inside him he kind of misses him. 

Zayn shakes his head at Louis and takes another sip of his now lukewarm coffee. "You're much better off and happier with out that bastard, Lou. Listen to Ni won't you?" Zayn sits back with his arms crossed upon his chest. Louis looks at his lap and thinks that, well, it's true. Louis is happier now. He's got people around him that make his life positive and he doesn't really want that going to shit now all for some crude ass bloke. Louis nods and smiles. "If I don't listen to you lot then you ought to stab me, alright?" Louis beams and takes one last bite of his eggs before, with out any eye contact, shoves them towards Niall, who blatantly rubs his hands together and gets started on Louis' left overs.

Louis peeks out the window to see if his family's mini van (how cliche) is out in the drive way, but instead doesn't see a mini van. But is met with a none other than Harry Styles with a small box of who knows walking _towards Louis' house._ At this, Louis literally screeched and snapped his hand away from his blinds and back into his seat. Niall, paying no attention at all and is back on his phone ignores it, while Zayn arches an eye brow. Louis only mouths "He's coming" before Zayns sighs and rolls his eyes. Zayn gets up once again to be Louis' knight in shining armor (god bless this Greek Adonis) and goes for the door. 

Just as there's a knock, Zayn swings the door open and is greeted by a blushing Harry Styles. He honestly looks a bit like a massive wreck. His curls in a ratted nest and a bags under his eyes, most likely due from partying in celebration of the New Year. Zayn looks down to see the contents of the box.

"Hey is Louis home?" Harry asks in a hoarse voice, but in a slight smile over all and Louis can't help himself but listen in behind the wall next to Zayn (hiding of course). Zayn looks into the box and then back at the boy, and then back into the box. After a long pause Zayn meets the sharp green eyes of the boy. "No." Is all he says before taking the box out of Harry's hands. "That's for-" "Thanks." Zayn says turning around and shutting the door in Harry's face.

Once the door's been shut, the three boys all look at each other and wait in silence for Harry to have been safely across the street. 

"What the hell, Zayn?" Louis whispers quite loudly. Zayn tilts the box to reveal it's contents. "What the fu-" "No way!" Niall interrupts Louis mid-mind fuck. "He literally baked you a fucking cake, mate!" Niall bursts out laughing. Zayn wiggles his eye brows before setting the what seems to be chocolate cake on the table. Louis squeezes the bridge of his nose and exhales extremely loudly. "WHY WON'T HE JUST GO AWAY?!" Louis screams, flaring his arms in the air. Niall and Zayn are both already taking bites of this home-made Harry cake when Louis grunts once more. "I'm so fucking telling Liam about this shit" Zayn laughs, earning a glare from Louis. 

"Just remember mate," Niall waves his fork in the air, swallowing what was left in his mouth of his cake. "Do. Nothing."


End file.
